A spectrometer is a device that conducts optical dispersion for splitting light into an array of light beams of separate colors. Thus, the spectrometer is used to analyze the intensity of light as a function of wavelength or frequency. Such a spectral analysis can determine chemical composition of an object that emits, transmits, or reflects the light. A spectral resolution of the spectrometer indicates how well two close-lying wavelengths or frequencies can be resolved. In a conventional spectrometer, a relatively long propagation distance is included to sufficiently separate different wavelengths for high spectral resolution, which can make the spectrometer bulky.